Media sheets are used in various printing applications, such as the printing of newspapers, books, metal foils, agricultural media, and the like. Media sheets are stacked in a form suitable for a particular printing process, such as a roll form, a folded continuous sheet form, or a stacked sheet form. A printer prints on the sheets in a printing process. Parameters of the printing process can depend on the type of media sheets, and accordingly, a user can enter the parameters into the printer to control the printing process.
Some printers are adapted to automatically determine printing parameters based on batch level information derived from a media supply holder. For example, the printer can obtain the batch level information corresponding to every media sheet in the batch when the media sheets are loaded for printing. Respective communication devices of the printer and the media supply holder, e.g., a spool, may communicate the batch level information. Alternatively, a reader of the printer can read a barcode on the media supply holder to obtain the batch level information. In either case, the batch level information may be information about a type of the media sheets in the batch, which the printer can use to adjust the printing parameters for the entire batch of media sheets.